Just Deserts
by dragonsprit
Summary: Olivia and Amanda live together in bliss what happens when Olivia comes home craving her sweet girlfriend Amanda?


**I'm back with another SVU story however this will only be a one shot. To any returning readers I have been gone from the fandom for a while due to personal issues as well as a technical issue I will return to my open SVU stories ASAP.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy this short Amanda Olivia story.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not own Law &Order SVU all characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC No copyright infringement intended. I only own the Plot.**

 **Chapter1 Getting her just Deserts**

Olivia Benson had it all her dream job a beautiful home and a perfect girlfriend, she had been dating Amanda Rollins for three years which in her opinion were the happiest three years of her life.

Olivia never planned to fall in love but fate stepped in and sent Amanda Rollins into her life for which she was grateful.

The two had been dating two years and living together for eight months which was just what both of them needed, Amanda was successfully working her GA. program finding new activities to replace gambling while Olivia was able to find other interests aside from the job which allowed her to discover new things about herself the most surprising was that she was a bottom in the bedroom.

At first Olivia refused to accept this piece of information but with help from Amanda she slowly learned to embrace this new role, sometimes Liv would wonder how she didn't make the connection sooner because for as long as she had been involved with women she had always been the dominant one in the bedroom never letting herself slip into the submissive role.

Being involved with Amanda and giving up control when it came to Amanda for some reason came easy to Liv in fact coming home from a jog on a rare Saturday off Olivia had been over taken by feelings of pure lust she wanted nothing more than to shower and wait for her lover to give her a good old fashioned fuck.

There were times that Liv would want to make sweet passionate love to Amanda but today was not one of those days she both wanted Amanda to wind her up with a spanking and finish her off with her favorite strap-on which they nicknamed "the bliss bringer.

Oliva walked into the lower east side apartment and noticed a note next to the key bowl.

 **My sweet Olivia I went to Finn's to watch the Braves game I'll be back after I left you a gift in our bedroom I'll be home soon kick your feet up and relax because when I get home you're going need your strength.**

 **All my Love**

 **Mandy**

Olivia's heart melted as she finished the note and headed off to her room to find the gift Amanda left for her.

Olivia made her way into the bedroom and found a red gift box on the bed; Olivia opened the gift box to find a matching midnight blue lace bra and thong along a silver necklace.

Olivia saw her new outfit and immediately formulated a plan to get her girlfriend back to their apartment.

She proceeded to shower coming out a short time later dressed in the gift her girlfriend got her.

Liv pulled her second cell phone out of the night stand which was the phone she used to send Amanda sexy photos of herself and snapped a few shots of herself in various sexy poses.

To make sure Amanda dropped the idea of staying at Finn's Olivia took a photo of herself looking into glass mirror across from the bed as she fingered herself to brink of climax using the timer on her phone.

Once the pictures were taken Liv sent the pictures to Amanda hoping her plan would work.

Meanwhile at Finn's Amanda was sitting with her partner watching the Braves get creamed by Yankees.

"Dam Yankees got another homer this game is too close Braves cant blow this."

"Hay they don't call them the dam Yankees for nothing Rollins."

"I know I know but still it hurts ya know."

"I get it but look at this way they lose the game and you have a reason to stop off and drown your sorrows in cookie dough ice cream."

Just as Amanda was about to grab another slice of pizza she felt her phone vibrate she unlocked the screen and clicked the photo icon."

"Well I'll be dammed."

"What's up partner everything okay?" Finn asked surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Yeah Finn I'm good listen thanks for the pizza but I think it's time I headed home."

"Aw Amanda don't leave now we got enough stuff here to last us until the Hawks game."

"Sorry Finn but something came up I'll see you later."

"What could be so urgent Amanda you never miss a playoff game".

"Trust me Finn if you just got the message I got you'd bail on the game too, I'll see you later thanks again."

"Fine but you owe me."

"I'll make it up to you I swear now if you'll excuse me I'm gone."

Amanda raced out of Finn's apartment and headed for her truck luckily for her it was a short commute from Finn's to her place.

Luckily for Amanda there was a parking spot right across the street from the house.

"Amanda parked the car and raced up the four flights of stairs and unlocked her door.

Once she entered she noticed the scent of lavender candles throughout the apartment.

Amanda darted to the bedroom where she was greeted by the sight of her loving girlfriend on her hands and knees crawling over to her in a slow seductive manner.

"Well I guess someone got the pictures I sent." Olivia said seductively.

"I did and I can tell someone was being a very bad girl."

"So what are you going to do to this bad girl huh spank me?"

"Olivia Serena Benson you are playing a dangerous game now be a good girl and come undress me."

"How about you make me."

"Olivia don't take that tone with me or else now I said undress me."

"No."

"Olivia you have until three to do as your told or else."

"I said I don't want to."

Amanda knew this was all part of their fun and brought into Olivia's game.

"Okay fine have it your way."

Amanda stripped down to her bra and boxers and went over to Olivia.

"If you want to act up you're going to be punished."

Amanda walked over to the bed and took hold of her girlfriend placing her over her knee.

"It looks like someone's earned a spanking."

Amanda drew her hand back and swatted Olivia's firm ass.

"Fuck." Olivia yelped with pleasure.

"Don't worry my love we'll get to that." Amanda said in a strong sexy voice.

Amanda spanked her girlfriend nine more time taking joy in knowing that she was responsible for turning Olivia Benson into a pile submissive mush.

"Now that you've warmed up I think it's time I showed my naughty girlfriend who's in charge now assume position one and don't move a muscle." Amanda commanded.

Liv assumed the desired position which was ass up face down she knew what was coming Olivia loved this position because it was the ultimate in giving up control.

A few moments later Amana emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a flesh colored strap-on with a bottle of lube.

Amanda positioned herself behind her prone girlfriend who was already dripping now spread em I need to make sure my girl is properly lubed for me."

Olivia did as instructed and spread herself open as Amanda lubed up her desired destination along with her new accessory.

"Are you ready angel?"

"Yes mam." Olivia said with a slight twang which drove Amanda wild.

Amanda started by teasing Liv's ass.

"Ah don't tease me Mandy." Olivia whined.

"Now Liv if you want it beg the right way."

"Mandy please I need this."

Nope not yet." Amanda said continuing to tease her beloved.

"Mandy I'm dying her please end me."

"If you want it you know what I want first Liv."

"Fine."

Olivia fingered herself to the brink of climax much to her lover's content.

"Good Liv now say the magic words and you get what you need." Amanda said as she continued to tease Liv's lubed entry way.

"I Olivia Benson am proudly Amanda Rollins' bottom."

"Good now get ready." Amanda said as she slowly entered Olivia as she impaled herself.

"Fuck Amanda give it to me I need this."

"Amanda finally relented and began pounding Olivia.

"Oh Liv take you beautiful angel take it."

Amanda continued pounding Olivia at hard and fast pace."

"Oh Amanda! I'm going to explode!

Let go baby I got you." Amanda said as she her girlfriend the full force of her thrusts as she climaxed along with her.

After the couple came down from their high Amanda removed the toy and cuddled her lover.

"Amanda that was amazing thank you."

"Anytime sweetie I love you."

Amanda kissed Liv and the happy couple drifted off into a loving slumber with Olivia getting her just deserts.


End file.
